


Oh Hel No

by InterestingName



Category: The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hel!Darcy, basically darcy + jane + coulson + avengers are shown/in this, will have more characters when I upload more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterestingName/pseuds/InterestingName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EDIT 20/9/14: This is only up bc I need to edit it one of these days. Please for the love of god don't subject yourself to this horror :/</p><p>-</p><p>"As annoying as they are, Hel is not allowed to dispose of them, because she's Darcy Lewis, poli-sci major, and /not/ queen of the underworld. She has to wait for the team to beat the rest of these weird talking crab-topi that look like Squidward and Dr. Zoidberg's lovechildren."</p><p>Darcy is actually Hel, queen of Helhiem. She was doing fine until her conscience surpassed her self-preservation instincts. Why does she feel the need to protect her friends? She was doing so well in her life before. She had even bought a microwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Hel No

**Author's Note:**

> This prequel is little looks into each part of Hel's time on earth as Darcy before the events of this story, which is set after The Avengers.
> 
> Also, I posted but then I edited out some things which will be in chapter 2

Hel sat down and thought.  
She thought on her throne.  
She thought in her bed.  
She thought when she was greeting new arrivals, few as there may be.

Hel wanted out.  
\--  
It turns out that getting out of Helhiem wasn’t the hard part (Hel had had a lot of time to practice her magic).  The hard part was finding a realm that Mother’s…  Mischief hadn’t touched.  Any child of Loki’s would find themselves dead if they were to enter several of the neighbouring realms.   
\--  
After some deliberation, Hel chose Midgard or ‘Earth’ as she supposed she should call it. She chose a name, a face. She created a life for herself.  
Midgard, meet Darcy Lewis.   
\--  
She decides to go to college, to immerse herself in Midgardian ways. If she doesn't understand what a toaster does until someone shows her, well, she can always be that weird girl with the great boobs who came from a really conservative Amish family. Several millennia too late, but it serves her purpose well.  
\--  
She sees a poster one day outside her favourite campus coffee shop, saying that someone wants an intern for the summer, in New Mexico. Well, it's not like she has family to visit over the summer. She signs herself up, and suddenly she's there in the dusty desert, looking after two scientists and trying to figure out a way to use magic to get free wifi.  
\--  
She realizes one morning before she's had her coffee that she and Erik are speaking Old Norse. She doesn't think he notices, because when she switched back to English, he follows. And if there was a _little_ bit of magic involved in forgetting that piece of information, no harm, no fowl.. right?  
\--  
Uncle Thor drops put of the sky. It's as bad as you'd think, when the last time she saw him she way being dragged away from her mother and brother and being cast into Hel. Only because he doesn't realize who she is and the fact that Jane and Erik are watching stop her her from casting a curse on him upon sight and recognition (well, it has been over a thousand years since she has seen him, her memory has gotten a little blurry with hate).  
\--  
Hel thinks that even thought Jane doesn't know who she is, that Jane must have some inkling, because when after Thor goes back and Hel wakes up screaming for mother, for Fen, to “let me out, please!”, Jane merely comforts her, not prying or questioning. Hel pretends not to notice after that Jane makes sure she never falls asleep on one of the steel lab tables. Hel thinks it’s the cold of it that reminds her.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Please review if you liked it! (Or if you didn't, would you tell me why please?). I'll give you internet cookies.


End file.
